herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel Levesque
|goals = Stop Gaea and the Giants |occupation = Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Centurion of the Fifth Cohort (formerly) |family = Pluto (father) Marie Levesque (mother, deceased) Bianca and Nico di Angelo (half-siblings) |friends = Frank Zhang (boyfriend), Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano |enemies = Gaea |type of hero = Undead Demigod}} Hazel Levesque (b. December 17, 1928) is a demigod, and the daughter of Pluto (Hades) She is one of the seven heroes of the next great prophecy. She was born in 1928, and then died, only to be resurrected by her half-brother Nico di Angelo years later. She now lives at Camp Jupiter, and goes on a quest with Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang. Background Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and the god Pluto in 1928 in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother often yelled at her, and her father only visited once. She went to a school for colored people where she met Sammy Valdez, her only friend at the time. Before her birth, Pluto had granted Marie her one wish, all the riches of the earth, despite his warning that the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. Her wish gave Hazel the power to summon jewels, but they were cursed and would cause whoever bought them to suffer. Because of this, Marie and Hazel had to move to avoid the town's wrath. They moved to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods. There, Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her oldest Gigantes son, Alcyoneus, by calling forth precious metals that were beneath the earth on a phantom island. Once Hazel had almost finished the job, she discovered that Gaea also needed a human sacrifice in order for her son to rise up and Hazel's mother offered to be the sacrifice to save Hazel. Once Hazel discovered this, she called up all the riches below her, causing an eruption that broke the cavern walls and ultimately destroyed the island while her mother said that she was proud of her. Hazel and her mother both died in 1942, but delayed the rise of the Gigantes for some time. In the Underworld, Hazel was to be put in Elysium, and her mother in the Fields of Punishment, but Hazel sacrificed Elysium so they could both be put in the Fields of Asphodel instead. It was there, that her greek half-brother, Nico di Angelo found her and brought her back to the living, 60 years after her death. He sent her to Camp Jupiter to learn how to fight and use her powers. He visited from time to time. The Son of Neptune Hazel is a tritagonist in this book, along with Frank Zhang and Percy Jackson. The Mark of Athena The House of Hades The Blood of Olympus Personality Hazel is a little shy at first, but she opens up to her friends and eventually grows to be very sure of herself. Gallery Hazel.jpg Trivia *She is the only African-American demigod of the Seven, and is the youngest (and chronologically oldest) member of the group. Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Selfless